Let It Rain
by rcf1989
Summary: Sequel to Right Next To The Right One. Everything was just a nightmare, but Wayne was really back. This time, was Bree & Katherine's time to change the story and give a happy ending.


Let It Rain

**Let It Rain**

The clocks in the nightstands marked 3.03 am. Both woke up in cold sweat and shaking, right after a new thunder hit the street, followed by a flash of light making their pupils widen, and hearing the pouring rain outside at times hitting the windows. They reached for each other in bed, but they didn't succeed as both were lying alone in their beds; it made them realice that what seemed to be so real was just a nightmare and a really unpleasant one none of them would like to have again. "Once in a lifetime is enough" both though when they sat on bed. Both also tried to turn on a light, but it was obvious that thanks to the thunderstorm the power was out. Their eyes had to get use to the lack of light, and the quite common flashes outside their houses were the only way their rooms could light up.

When both of them looked again to the clocks, they still marked 3.03 am so they couldn't trust them anymore. However, there was something in their nightstands they didn't notice before. Bree found an empty glass and she knew it was kinda creepy as she didn't leave it there when she went to bed. She was wondering how it reached there, especially when she was alone. Katherine on the other hand, found an envelope and like Bree, she didn't leave it there and she was also alone, or that was what she thought. Katherine got the envelope and opened it, revealing a note inside. In a flash of light she noticed it was Bree's handwriting but Bree hasn't been there the previous day so it was impossible that she left it there, and she's not the kind of person who sneaks into someone else's house… At least at midnight. Katherine got up from bed, carrying the envelope and the note with her and went downstairs; there she picked a candlestick, curiously the same she used 12 years ago to hit Wayne. As soon as she found a candle, she put it on it and lighted it up; all she wanted in that moment was read what was written in the piece of paper and when she was done she knew it was the same poem Lynette read in the dream. "This is creepy" Said Katherine, putting the note again in the envelope and this one in a pocket in her robe.

"What's creepy, Kathy?" She knew it was him, it was Wayne. As soon as she turned a new flash of light entered in the living room and she could she him perfectly, with her gun. That made her remeber part of the nightmare, but this time she would do her best to change it. "You ,obviously." "If I were you, I would stop been so sassy." Wayne said pointing her with the gun. "Just because you have my gun? Remeber I'm pretty good hitting with candlesticks, especially when it's you the one to hit." "Kathy, you're just making this getting worse." He was almost pulling the trigger when another flash of light came, blinding him, so Katherine took her chance. First threw at him the candle, still burning and it made the right sleeve of his short burn, making the gun fell to the floor while Wayne tried to stop the flames. Afterwords, Katherine hit him like she did in the past with the candlestick in the head and that made him fell. He tried to reach for the gun, but she was fast enough to stomp his hand; later, to make sure he wouldn't move anytime soon, Katherine hit his back with the candlestick and then kicked his stomach. When she got the gun, and hold it she started regreting what she did. "All I've done is what he did to me all those years. I'm staring to be like… Him." She thought to herself, while tears were filling her greenish eyes, shining everytime a new flash of light came across the room.

Bree thought she should phone Katherine, as she was scared something happened. When she picked up the phone she knew the line was out and when reached for her cell phone, it was without battery so the only option left was going and visit her, even if it was really late and there was a terrible thunderstorm outsite and pouring. Without thinking it twice, Bree just put on a robe to get out. As soon as she was downstairs, she heard another thunder, followed by another light. When she opened the door, she noticed the wind, carrying the rain to her face, but that didn't stop her from her way. Suddenly, Bree stopped walking: it was the car, Wayne's car, the very same she saw in the dream. Her worst fears were coming back to her, making her heart beat faster and faster, feeling the anger towards the man that she never met but heard of and what he did to her friend, and that was enough to take a desperate measure for a desperate situation. However, as soon as she saw Katherine getting out of her house Bree couldn't help but smile and cry happily knowing her best friend was fine, not caring anymore about getting so get outside and maybe even getting sick the following day. When Katherine get out of the porch and turned her head to go to Bree's house, she saw her outside, waiting so not thinking twice, Katherine run towards her and hugged her. After a few minutes, hugging tightly, none of them wanted to break it, but Bree did. She found herself stroking Katherine's cheeks like if they were going to vanish in a few seconds, later tangling her fingers in her friends' hair now wet because of the still pouring rain, and impulsed by an extrange force, Bree kissed Katherine. Feeling the same, and not caring about getting wet nor if someone else was seeing them, she deepened the kiss until both fell again into a warm embrace.

"We can't stay here" Whispered Katherine, whose worries were now back. "I know, he came. Let's get into my house." "How do you know...?" "Let's say I had a dream and you were on it..." "Involving me getting stabbed, dying and you later comiting suicide?" "How do you... Wait, we had the same nightmare..." This shocked them both, and now they wonder how could their brains connect even in dreams. "Let's get in now." Said Bree holding Katherine's hand, her best friend and now... future lover and partner in crime? Well, obviously if she agreed otherwise that would never happen but something was telling her she would, after all Katherine was the first pointing out they're the same. When they finally reached Bree's porch, Katherine turned back and that made her panic a little as she saw Wayne looking at them, with another gun probably his own, pointing them. As soon as Bree opened the door, Katherine pushed her into the house, right in time before a bullet hit any of them. "He knows I'm here. I can't stay, I have to go." Said Katherine worried. "You're not going anywhere, especially after that nightmare. If he wants to fight, trust me he will get a good one." Said Bree with an unknown confidence. "You don't know what he's capable of" "After that dream, I think I do know. But what he doesn't is what I can do, right?" Said Bree winking, making Katherine smile for a second before a bullet broke a window in the kitchen. "He's trying to get it in." "Well he doesn't know he's breaking into the house of a NRA member..." "Wait, are you a member?" "Yes, I forgot to tell you" Said Bree calmly holding Katherine's hand, which helped to calm her down a little. "So any plans for this?" "First I think we should change, we're so wet!"

What could seem an easy task, turned into something more complicated as everytime their eyes met they couldn't help but obeying their hearts instead of their heads, making them kiss with a passion they never did before. After 20 minutes, they were finally ready and plotting a plan to make Wayne disappear in a quite permanent way. "Bree I don't think..." "Katherine, this is the only way this can end. And trust me, it will be in self defense, nobody will be able to deny it." "But how can you be so sure?" "Simple: he's here to kill you and as I'm here with you he'll try to kill me too so nobody can testify agaisnt him. And we'll have to defend ourselves so if he gets killed it's because we're fighting for our lives..." "I love you when you get these ideas." Said Katherine smiling, stroking Bree's cheek and later kissing her softly. "So when does our haunting start?" Before Bree could give an anwser they heard a door been closed quite loudly, meaning Wayne finally got in. "You got your anwser."

After both got armed and find a torch for each, went downstairs without making a sound and trying to find Wayne... Until he found them first, thanks to light of another thunder outside. As soon as they were discovered, they frozed and Wayne tried to took his chance by pulling the trigger again and failing once more. Both Bree and Katherine run towards the kitchen, trying to find a place to hide before starting their attack... Or self defense. They left one of the torches in the dinning room, and carried smaller ones with them. Following their plan, they went in different ways and whoever found him, had to switch on the torch.

"Good night, Mrs Hodge." Bree never heard his voice, but she knew it was him. Scared, though trying to hide her feelings, she turned and tried to find him. He was in the couch, looking at her. "Night, Mr Davis. May I know how and why you entered into my house?" "Simple: my ex wife's here." "And for that you think you can get in here, breaking in? Also, you broke a window and a bullet is on a wall. And I don't count yet the one you shot before we got inside." While Bree was speaking, Wayne got up and took some steps to get closer to her, already pointing her with the gun. "Bree, you're not helping me with this and I don't bear with useless people so this is over." The red head woman run for her life, but the bullet passed by her arm, making her bleed and also laid on the floor to protect herself.

"You've gone too far, Wayne." Said Katherine before pulling the trigger. The bullet hit in one of his knees, making him yell the pain it caused and also he went down to the floor. "How does it feel? Do you like it?" Katherine was absolutely out of her mind. She had enough years ago with all he did, but doing or trying it to someone else, some she loved, was something she could definately not let happen if she could avoid it. "You're going to pay for this" "Really? How?" "It's simple." As soon as he spoke, she felt the cold ice steel in her thigh. The instant contact made her scream and fall as well. The stab was fast, but enough to make her bleed. The white pants started dying red with the blood, but what none of them could see coming was Bree's reaction. "Goodbye, Wayne." Said Bree, making him turn his head to look at her and when he did, he found a gun poiting directly into his forehead.

His death was fast and painless. A single bullet was enough to stop him. Surprinsingly, it wasn't Bree's bullet the one which killed him, nor Katherine's. It came from the outside, a shooter did what both of them wanted. Neither of them realized until then that almost all their neighbours were outside, including the police and an ambulance. Bree let her gun fall and sat by Katherine's side and helped her to stop the bleeding. Katherine laid her head in Bree's shoulder when this one stop doing her little work. They remained that way even when the police and paramedics get into the house, when they explained what happened and even when their wounds were been examinated and treated. Katherine's was the one that was worse, but it wasn't necesary to take her hospital. When everything was done, Bree helped Katherine to get up and also walking, landing an arm around her waist, so they could lead everyone to the front door and leave. The storm was still hitting the lane but nobody cared about it nor been out of power anymore. All that mattered to everyone was the new gossip: Katherine's ex husband was back in town to kill her but he was the one dead, and especially the new romance in town. The most perfect women you could ever meet, with the perfect lifes and families, and with theit morals... All of that was gone, yet they were still making the perfect couple, even it is was such a shock for some seeing them kiss so tender and passionately, especially when their marriages are on the edge but none of them cared anyone could see them together so it wouldn't be good messing with them.

Months were passing by and everyone in town got used to them as a couple, especially after both divorced quite fast, although both were still wearing their engament and wedding rings. The first anniversary of their final freedom and begin as a couple was celebrated just by the two of them, at Bree's house with a romantic dinner. Ironicaly, candels were set as there was another thunderstorm and the risk of getting out of power were high. When they were already with the dessert, the light went out. "Doesn't this remind you of something?" Asked laughing Katherine. "Yes, but this time there isn't a creepy guy trying to kill us both, nor a nightmare." "Speaking of the nightmare, there's something I haven't told you since that day." "Really?" Asked Bree surprised. "Yes. Remember the poem you wrote in the dream? Well, that day when I woke up I found an envelope and inside there was a piece of paper with it written... With your handwriting. I still have it if you wanna see it." "Wow... I don't need to see it, I believe you. And I guess you also remember there was a glass in the dream. Well, I saw that on my nightstand when I woke up that day too."

Awkward indeed for both of them, when they were done with the dinner and everything was tied up, they moved to the living room with a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. The chat turned into laughs and later into cuddling in the couch. Both were silent, lost in their thoughts until Katherine spoke.

"Bree?" "Yes, Kathy?" "This may sound odd but I've been thinking it for some weeks..." "I listen, so go ahead." "Okay. So now we both happily divorced and together I thought we could get rid off the rings. We don't really need them anymore." "Well, that doesn't sound odd but I have a better idea." "Really?" Katherine was surprised. "Yes, I do have one better. I think we should just get rid off the marriage rings and then exchange the engament ones. If you agree, of course." "May I do the honors?" "Absolutely."

Katherine removed her wedding ring and put it on the coffee table, followed by Bree's. Afterwards, Katherine removed her engament ring, and then Bree's, to later place her ring in Bree's finger. "So is this a subtle way of asking each other to get married?" "Well we don't need to marry but if the thought of it makes you happy, I'm in." Said Bree smiling, placed her ring in Katherine's finger. Both smiling and happy as they've never been before, kissed passionately and later cuddled again in the couch to finally fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
